Exclusively mine
by Lavender flr
Summary: This is a one shot. Zuko and Mai reunited after two years of separation. Submission for the first round of the pro-bending circuit challenge.


**Team: Red sand Rabaroos.**

 **Position: Fire bender.**

 **Prompts:**

 **(Object) chair**

 **(Smell) roses**

 **(Restriction) first person POV**

 **Word count: 1, 294**

 **The challenge based on the persons being reunited.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Zuko's POV**

I sighed heavily, staring intently at the large pile of letters on my table. Every month she would send me a letter, I just couldn't bring myself to read them. Receiving letters from Mai only brought back the pain of our separation. I still remembered the day she left. I had set up a candle light dinner and severed her favorite dishes.

I proposed to her. I was devastated when she plainly said 'No'. The horrified look she had on her face became a memory I couldn't erase. She had told me how depressed she felt being tied down by everyone. She wanted freedom and she promised to come back to me after a year. It's been two years now and all I have of her are the memories we shared together and the letters she sends ever so often.

A soft knock on the door bought my attention. I watched as two guards came in.

''The guest are waiting for your presence, my lord.'' One of them said as he bowed down before me to show respect.

For five years, I worked hard to restore the fire nation back to what it once was. With no family and uncle Iroh, trying to restore Ba sing se back to its former glory, being the fire lord became my life. I had so much expectations and responsibility to live up to. Even with all this power, I still felt incomplete.

I had organized a gathering to celebrate the new revolution of the fire nation. This wasn't really a party for a few delegates and generals. It was a way for me to see Mai again. I sent an invitation to Mai and her family. Knowing General Wong, he will make his daughter present if I insist. He couldn't disobey the fire lord after all.

I stood up from the bed, straightening my robe. ''You're dismissed.'' I said to the guards as I left the room. I headed for the ball room with a few guards trailing behind me, the servants and a few citizens bowed in respect as I passed by. I stopped at the entry to the ball room and waited for my presence to be announced before walking into the hall.

I was approached by a few generals updating me on our current situation but I blew them off. Tonight wasn't about the Fire nation. This was the night I planned on getting Mai back. Even after her rejection, I couldn't bring myself to forget her. I still wanted her.

I quickly got to work, looking for her. After a few minutes, I found her sitting at a table with her family. Her velvety black hair neatly tied into a bond. She had on an elegant black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She was still as mesmerizing as the day I first laid my eyes on her. I watched from a distance as she crossed her legs and folded her arms staring into the distance, silently listening to the conversations going on around her.

I could tell she was listening intently, though to everyone she had a bored look on her face.

I began to approach her. I stood beside her, leaning forward to whisper into her ears. "Come with me." I said as her head snaps to me in surprise.

''May I have a word with your daughter? "I asked her father.

''Of course... Fire lord Zuko.'' He stuttered as his wife watched with wide eyes. I grabbed Mai's arm, getting her to her feet.

I gingerly took her hand in mine as we went over to my table. ''Sit.'' I said as I pulled out a chair for her next to mine. She sat down hesitantly, staring at me with glassy eyes.

"You look different." I said softly.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said as she glared at me. I knew she was upset. We promised never to leave one another and we ended up being separated again. This time it wasn't my fault. She insisted on leaving and made me promise not to stop her. I let out a sigh, calming myself down before trying again.

''It's been a while'' I said to her.

"Yes it has. Why haven't you returned any of my letters?" She said bluntly.

''I was afraid that if I did, I would have gone after you.'' She snorted at my answer. I knew she wouldn't believe me.

''I waited for you. You asked for a year and it's been two years. Did I offend you? Where you ever planning on coming back? ''I stared at her in disbelieve.

''This has nothing to do with you. I just needed some space. I can't pretend that everything is fine when it's not.'' She said nonchalantly as she took a sip from the glass of wine in front of her.

''I never asked you to pretend. I never wanted to take away your freedom. Ever since you left, I haven't been myself. You should have considered my feelings. '' She had no idea how miserable I was when she left.

''It doesn't matter. You could have easily replaced me.'' She said dismissively. I stared at her in shock. I love her more than anything and she knew it.

''I couldn't even if I tried. I have showed you nothing but love ever since we returned from the war. You're still cold and remorseless.'' I snapped at her.

She stood up, staring at me with glassy eyes. I stood up as well, regretting what I said earlier. I wanted her in my arms at that moment but I held back when she took a step back and glared at me. She stormed out of the hall room with me hot on her tail. I wasn't going to let her leave again. She headed for the garden. I followed her, leaving a few distance between us.

I watched as she went into the garden. She leaned on a tree with her arms wrapped around her middle. I went over to her and stood beside her.

This wasn't how I wanted the night to turn out.

''I'm so-'' I started to say but she cut off.

''I'm sorry. I haven't been fair to you. I was so caught up with the idea of finally doing what I wanted and not what I was expected to do. I didn't consider your feelings. I wanted to come back, I just didn't know how. I couldn't face you after leaving you like that.'' She said as she blinked away her tears.

''I don't care about that anymore. I have you here with me now and that's all that matters. '' I said as I held her in a tight embrace. A huge smile played on my face as I felt her arms around me. I pressed my nose to her hair breathing in her delicate scent. Her hair smelled like freshly cut roses. I ran my hand through it, trying to savor the scent.

''I missed you so much. I love you.'' I mumbled into her hair.

''I love you too.'' She said as she mumbled into my chest.

I drew back, staring into her eyes. "I know this isn't the right moment but I'm going to ask anyway. Mai, will you marry me?'' I asked as I stared at her flushed face.

''That depends. Do you still have the ring.'' She said with a faint smile on her face, wrapping her arms around my neck.

''I'm sure we can work something out.'' I said, giving her a playful smile.

''Yes, I will marry you.'' She said as I smashed my lips against hers, kissing her softly. I pulled away holding her tightly against my chest. She was mine once again.


End file.
